Me and my friends
by feellikeaplat
Summary: Isabella se pelea con sus amigos y no quiere volver a saber nada de ellos nunca más. Y por si fuera poco, gracias a Doofenshmirtz la situación no mejorará. ¿Hará Isabella las paces con sus amigos? ¿O no los volverá a ver jamás? Nota: para saber como Isabella acabó en la OSAC, os recomiendo leer mi primer fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Amanecía un nuevo día en Danville cerca de los suburbios. En una casa dormía plácidamente una chica que ya todos conocéis, Isabella García-Shapiro. La muchacha estaba en su cama acostada soñando con cualquier cosa. En ese momento se levanta y para el despertador que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a sonar.

-¡Te he ganado de nuevo!

Exclamó Isabella mirando su reloj. Eran las 06:59, sí, otro día más, en cambio, la vida de la chica no era monótona. Y menos desde que había entrado en la agencia como agente secreto, y si no estaba combatiendo el mal, estaría en casa de sus vecinos divirtiéndose. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que la niña trabajaba de agente secreto y ya era habitual tener que ausentarse de su vida diaria para luchar contra la maldad.

Isabella se levantó de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue dar los buenos días a su mascota Pinky, como de costumbre.

-¡Buenos días, Pinky! ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó la chica alegre.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!

-Lo tomaré como un si.- comentó mientras salía de su cuarto.

El chihuahua volvió a conciliar el sueño, todavía quería descansar un poco más. Isabella ya se había arreglado y, como de costumbre, se dirigió a casa de Phineas y Ferb.

-¡Hoy será un día fenomenal!-hablaba la chica mientras caminaba, siempre se levantaba de buen humor, hoy no sería una excepción.-¿Qué harán hoy los chicos? ¿Qué tontería construirá Doofenshmirtz?

Isabella caminaba felizmente pensando en el gran día que tendría, pero no tuvo en cuenta que a veces no todo es igual al día anterior.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué estáis haciendo?- saludó la chica entrando al patio Flynn-Fletcher.

Sentados bajo un árbol estaban un niño pelirrojo y otro peliverde.

-Todavía no sabemos.- contestó el primero, que era Phineas.

-¿No teneis nada en mente?

- La verdad es que no, pero se nos ocurrirá algo, la creatividad y la inventiva nunca se agotan.- dijo Phineas sonriente.

De repente, algo irrumpió entrando al jardín.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó Buford acompañado de Baljeet.

Isabella se quedó mirando enfadada a Buford.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado el bravucón.

A la chica se le formó fuego en los ojos.

-NO-LO-VUELVAS-A-DECIR.-susurró Isabella preparada para aniquilarlo.

-¡Lo siento!-contestó Buford poniéndose a un lado medio asustado.

-Y bien, ¿qué estáis ha…- Baljeet se percató de que Isabella estaba detrás de él.- Digooo... ¿Qué es lo que haréis hoy?

-No hemos pensado nada todavía.- contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y si pensamos todos algo que hacer?- preguntó el bravucón.

- Si, cierto. No lo vais a hacer todos vosotros.- dijo Baljeet.

-Muy bien amigos, pues pensemos todos.- aceptó Phineas optimista.

Los amigos se sentaron junto a los hermanastros a pensar. Todos fueron dando ideas que no convencieron, algunas más interesantes que otras pero ninguna atraía.

-¿Y si hablamos simplemente?- propuso Isabella.

-¿Hablar? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Phineas.

-A ver, somos todos amigos, pero casi nunca hablamos, siempre estamos haciendo cualquier cosa en grupo pero apenas conversamos.

- Tiene razón, nunca nos hemos parado a hablar todos juntos.- afirmó Baljeet.

-¿Quieres decir que hablemos de nuestros sentimientos?- preguntó Buford malhumorado.

-¿Por qué no?- contestó la chica.- O podemos salir todos juntos por ahí. Es fantástico lo que haceis cada día, ¿pero y si para variar hacemos algo diferente?

-No es tan mala idea, hacer cosas normales y mediocres, como dice Candace.- comentó Phineas.

-Ya hacemos cosas normales todos los días, ¿no?- dijo Baljeet.- ¿Qué niño no construye una montaña rusa o no viaja en el tiempo? Esto es la vida real.

Todos se quedaron mirando a un mismo punto fijo durante unos instantes.

-¿Alguien más notó una pequeña perturbación en el equilibrio del universo, chicos?- preguntó Phineas extrañado.

-Eso ha sido raro.- murmuró Baljeet.

-Esto fue más raro que lo de Isabella…- comentó Buford.

-¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañada.

Los chicos del grupo se quedaron mirando mutuamente. Ya que iban a hablar, era hora de dar su opinión. Buford tomó la palabra:

-Eso de que desapareces casi todos los días y vuelves mas tarde.

-¡¿Qué?! Bah, eso es una tontería.- contestó nerviosa.

-Isabella, es cierto, yo me he empezado a preguntar dónde estás en vez de preguntar por Perry. Que por cierto, últimamente está mas en casa.- dijo Phineas.

-Creo que estais exagerando…- soltó Isabella mas nerviosa todavía.

-No, no creo, estás actuando muy raro desde hace varios días.- dijo Baljeet apoyando a los demás.

-Yyy de ser así, ¿qué…?- empezó a preguntar un poco molesta.

- Ese tono no me ha gustado, seguro que nos ocultas algo.- dijo Buford empezando a enfadarse.

-No es verdad, ¿por qué os ocultaría algo? Somos amigos.- mintió nerviosa y haciéndose un poco la ofendida.

-Y si es así, ¿por qué no nos dices la razón por la que desapareces siempre?- preguntó Buford levantando el tono de voz.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- gritó Isabella furiosa.

El grupo quedó estático ante la chica, no era propio de ella enfadarse. Esta quedó todavía con expresión de enfado.

-Ahora en serio Isabella, ¿por qué desapareces?- preguntó Phineas.

-Yooo…Estooo…- Isabella no sabía que decir, le estaban haciendo muchas preguntas y su identidad secreta estaba tambaleándose.

-Me lo imaginaba, nos ocultas algo.- dijo Buford.

-¿Es, es cierto eso, Isabella?- preguntó Phineas perdiendo el humor.

-Pueees…- Isabella se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad, ¿por qué no la dejaban en paz? ¿Por qué propuso hablar? ¿Por qué no había quedado como una cara bonita más sin hacer nada?- ¡Vale, sí, os oculto algo! ¡¿Estais contentos?!

-Si fueras realmente nuestra amiga nos lo contarías, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.- dijo Baljeet.

-¡No tengo por qué deciros nada!- contestó Isabella aumentando su enfado gradualmente.

-¡Pensaba que éramos amigos!- gritó Buford.

-Chicos, calma, calma.- intentó poner orden el pelirrojo, pues las cosas se estaban empezando a desquiciar.-Isabella tiene razón, está en su derecho y merece privacidad.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No la defiendas, nos está ocultando cosas, si fuera nuestra amiga no dudaría en contárnoslas.- gritó enfadado el bravucón.

-Yo también opino lo mismo, pensaba que los cinco no teníamos secretos, pero por lo que veo no confías en nosotros, Isabella.- empezó a decir Baljeet un poco enfadado.

-La verdad, yo no esperaba esto de ti Isabella.- dijo Phineas apenado.

Ferb bajó la cabeza en señal de decepción.

-¡BASTA!- gritó furiosa Isabella, había llegado al límite de su paciencia.- ¡¿Buford,te preguntó yo dónde guardas tu cuerda de terciopelo?! ¡¿Baljeet, te preguntó por qué haces tantas mates?! ¡¿Phineas, te pregunto a ti como haces para ponerte la camiseta?! ¡¿Ferb, te preguntó por qué casi no hablas?

El grupo se quedó sin habla pero pronto reaccionó.

-Isabella, te has pasado…- dijo Phineas enfadándose.

-Sí, no puedo creo que haya confiado en ti alguna vez, después de lo que nos has dicho.- dijo Baljeet ofendido.

-No era razón para ponerse así, me has decepcionado.- dijo Buford irritado.

-¡Estoy harta de vosotros! ¡¿Cómo pude haber sido amiga vuestra?! ¡No sé tan siquiera que hago con vosotros!- chilló fuera de sí.

-¡¿Eso piensas?! ¡Pues que sepas que pensamos lo mismo!- gritó Phineas furioso.

-¡Me largo de aquí! ¡No os necesito y nunca os necesitaré! ¡Os odio a los cuatro!- gritó irritada.

-¡De acuerdo vete tú y tus secretos!- gritó Buford indignado.

-¡Nosotros tampoco te necesitamos!- exclamó Baljeet.

-¡Marchate y no vuelvas aquí jamás de los jamases! ¡¿Has entendido?! ¡No te quiero volver a ver aquí nunca más!- rugió Phineas mas furioso que nunca.

Isabella todavía escuchaba a sus EX-AMIGOS gritar. Volvía su casa furiosa pensando que alguna vez confió en ellos.

-Panda de ingratos y desconfiados…- murmuraba.- Ojalá no los vea nunca más. Sobre todo a Phineas, no puedo creer que me dijera eso…

Entró a su casa batiendo la puerta tras de sí.

-Espero no verla nunca mas…- murmuraba Phineas furioso.

-Lo mismo pienso.- apoyó Buford.

-A favor…- confirmó Baljeet.

Ferb levantó el pulgar con expresión de enfado.

La amistad de los cuatro con la chica se rompió en unos instantes. El día se fastidió realmente para todos.

* * *

E aquí mi nueva historia, ¿qué os ha parecido el comienzo? Sinceramente creo que está un poco flojo. Bien, el lunes, si no hay ningún contratiempo publicaré el segundo capítulo. Si me dejais reviews intentaré contestarlas. Bien eso es todo,

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	2. Capítulo 2

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Perry observó boquiabierto la escena que acababa de presenciar desde la habitación de Candace.

Isabella se había peleado con sus amigos. Y ahora ellos no querían saber nada de ella como ella no quería saber nada de ellos. ¿Pero él que podía hacer? Solo era un ornitorrinco.

Él había visto crecer a los muchachos estrechando su amistad a medida que pasaba el tiempo, habían llegado a un tiempo en el que se habrían podido considerar inseparables. Los cinco formaban un equipo compacto y resistente. Eran muy diferentes pero precisamente ahí se hallaban sus igualdades. Todos se complementaban perfectamente y se necesitanban por igual. Pero… pero ahora faltaba un trozo, el círculo estaba imcompleto. Y los chicos parecían no percatarse de ello. Y menos ahora que estaban cegados por la furia y el orgullo.

El monotrema se fue corriendo a la habitación de sus dueños y miró por la ventana. Vió a Isabella caminar apresuradamente y visiblemente enfadada, entró a su casa dando un portazo-

¿Qué haría él? ¿Podría probar a hablar con la chica? No, eso sería ridículo, los ornitorrincos no hablan. Además, no atendería a razones. Sería mejor darle tiempo. Solo así lo comprendería.

-"Al menos hoy, le toca a ella detener a Doofenshmirtz, espero que eso la distraiga un poco".- Pensó Perry mirando un calendario de colores.

El ornitorrinco guardó su calendario y se fue de allí.

-"Iré a ver que hacen los chicos"-pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras del hogar Flynn-Fletcher.

**Con Isabella…**

La chica entró a su habitación dando un portazo.

-¡Estúpidos amigos!- gritó tirándose en su cama.

Cogió el almohadón y tapó su cara ahogando un chillido.

-¡¿Por qué los habré conocido?!- se preguntó a si misma.

Se sentó en su cama y se quedó callada un momento observando a su alrededor. Dirigió su mirada a su mesita. Allí estaban en un cuadro ella y sus amigos. La chica estaba en el centro mientras Phineas la agarraba por el hombro, Buford cogía amigablemente del cuello a Baljeet a otro lado mientras Ferb sonreía levemente observando la escena.

Se quedó unos segundos viendo la foto recordando buenos momentos. Más rápidamente frunció el ceño y bajó el cuadro tapando la imagen.

-¡Se acabó Isabella, tienes que olvidarte de ellos, ya no los necesito como ellos no me necesitan a mí!- se recordó seriamente.- ¡Total, mejor así! Tengo más tiempo para mí, aprovecharé el buen día que hace e iré a dar un paseo.

Isabella se fue de su habitación, como no, dando un portazo.

**Con los chicos…**

Todos se estaban moviendo inquietos por lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Buford estaba apoyado contra el árbol removiéndose continuamente como si no estuviese cómodo. Baljeet estaba andando de un lado a otro con mala cara. Ferb estaba quieto en el sitio con cara inexpresiva, a excepción de una ceja que bajaba indicando malestar. Phineas estaba en el suelo agarrándose las piernas sentado sin decir nada, pero se le veía molesto.

-Esto es genial, Isabella se va dejándonos tirados, ya ves tú. – se qujó el pelirrojo.- Cómo si me importara lo que hace o deja de hacer.

-No me esperaba esto de ella.- repetía una y otra vez el bravucón.

-¿Qué tiene de malo hacer mates? Ella está todo el día con sus insignias.- murmuraba Baljeet.- No me puedo creer que nos fastidiase el día…

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza. ¿Fastidiase el día? Eso no lo permitiría de ninguna de las maneras.

-¡No! ¡No nos ha fastidiado el día para nada!- gritó Phineas.- Puede que ya no quiera estar con nosotros, ni nosotros con ella, pero eso no nos quita de divertirnos.

-Tienes razón, podemos divertirnos sin ella.- apoyó Baljeet.- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Pues… No lo sé. No he tenido tiempo a pensar.- suspiró el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó una voz en un tono molesto.

A Phineas le empezó a hervir la sangre al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Isabella? ¡Te dije que no volvieras!- chilló furioso el chico pelirrojo sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- se extrañó la voz.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver quién hablaba.

-¡Oh, eras tú Candace! Siento mucho haberte hablado así, pensaba que eras Isabella.- se disculpó Phineas.

-¡No me vengas con esas, memo! ¡Dime lo que estás haciendo ahora!- amenazó su hermana.

-Nada, no estamos de humor.- contestó el chico pelirrojo.

A Candace se le vino el genio abajo, ¿por qué no hacían nada? Espera, ¿había dicho algo de Isabella?

-Phineas, ¿a qué te refieres con que no quieres que vuelva Isabella?

-Antes los chicos y yo nos hemos enfadado con ella porque no nos quería decir lo que hacía cada vez que desaparecía.- contestó molesto.

La pelirroja se puso a pensar, era cierto que su pequeña amiga, desaparecía frecuentemente desde hace algunos días. Era razón para que picase la curiosidad sobre adónde se iba, pero de ahí a enfadarse tanto. Y aún más raro proviniendo de Phineas ese enfado. Y más extraño todavía que se enfadase justamente con Isabella.

-Entonces, ¿no haréis nada?- preguntó Candace, no por querer pillarlos, sino por distraerlos un poco.

-No sé, si se nos ocurre algo, quizás…- dudó Phineas.

-Pues cuándo pienses algo, no dudes y házlo.- lo animó su hermana.- Nada es imposible si crees que puedes hacerlo.

-Vaya, ¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó animándose Phineas.

-Por supuesto, lo he aprendido de ti, hermanito.- le afirmó Candace guiñándole un ojo.- Bien, yo me voy a casa de Stacy, nos vemos chicos.

-Adios.- se despidieron todos.

-Vaya, eso me ha animado bastante.- en ese momento Phineas se iluminó.- Chicos, eso es, ¡ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

-¿Él qué?- preguntó Baljeet.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un combate de faraones robots gigantes en el jardín?- propuso.

- Sí, buena idea, me gusta.- se alegró Buford.- Podemos ir por equipos, Baljeet y yo contra ti, Ferb e Isabel…

En ese momento se quedaron callados. Ya se habían olvidado de que no estab con ellos.

-Ella estaba enfadada con nosotros…- dijo Phineas un poco desanimado.- Y nosotros con ella. ¡Venga, vamos a divertirnos amigos!

Dijo recuperando su optimismo pero frunciendo el ceño a la vez.

-¡Sí! ¡A construir!

Y los cuatro amigos se pusieron a trabajar en el proyecto diario animados, o eso aparentaban al menos…

**Mientras…**

Isabella caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles del vecindario mientras se aproximaba a la ciudad.

-No está tan mal como creía tener un poco de tiempo para ti alguna vez.- murmuró la chica.- La verdad es que estoy mucho mejor sin ellos. Aunque, ¿qué estarán haciendo ahora?

En ese momento vemos a Phineas intentando clavar un clavo, mientras se pilla un dedo y aulla dolorido.

-¡Buáh, ni lo sé ni me importa!- proclamó indiferente la chica mientras seguía caminando.

En ese momento escuchó un rítmico sonido que se repitía constantemente.

-¡El heladero!- gritó ilusionada la muchacha.

Lo vió en una esquina no muy lejos de ella. Emocionada se fue corriendo a compra un helado.

-Buenos días, señor.- saludó animada.- ¿Podría darme un helado de chocolate?

-Por supuesto, pequeña.- dijo el heladero entregándoselo.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció mientras pagaba.

-¿No estás con tus amigos, pequeña?- se extrañço viendo que estaba sola.

-Yo… Pues no, ya no tengo amigos.- contestó recuperando un poco el mal humor.

-Ya lo entiendo, os habéis enfadado, ¿verdad? Bueno, si vuestra amistad es lo suficientemente fuerte lo arreglareis.- comentó el heladero sonriéndole.

-Realmente, no estoy interesada en arreglarlo. Estoy muchos mejor sin ellos.- explicó enfadada.- Bien, tengo que irme.

El heladero observó cómo se alejaba la chica.

-Estos jóvenes… No se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden.- murmuraba el hombre.

Isabella saboreaba su helado, pensando en lo que le había dicho ese hombre.

-¿Arreglarlo con ellos? Ni por asomo.- comentaba molesta para sí misma.- Despues de lo desagradables y desconfiados que fueron.

La chica siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del parque de Danville.

-Emm… Daré una vuelta por el parque, seguro que me ayuda a olvidar todo esto.- susurró entrando en él.

* * *

Como dije, hoy subiría un nuevo capítulo. Bien y ahora con la review:

gphinbella93: gracias por tu comentario, ya había leído tu historia y me ha gustado, aunque no pude darle una review antes, lo siento.

De acuerdo, por hoy ya está, pero antes una curiosidad, ¿sabeis que esta noche soñé que me dejaban una review a esta historia? Un poco patético que sueñe con eso en mi opinión pero buenooo…

Vale, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Mi parte favorita ha sido la reflexión de Perry acerca de la amistad de los chicos, al principio. Bien, el jueves, sino hay contratiempos, tercer capítulo.

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, linchamientos?

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	3. Capítulo 3

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Phineas suspiró resignado mientras revisaba unos planos. Estaba perdido en su mundo pensando y no prestaba atención a lo que trazaba en los papeles. Baljeet pasó por detrás de él cargado con un revoltijo de cables y se fijó en lo que hacía el muchacho.

-¿Qué tal los planos, Phineas?- preguntó el hindú.

Al escuchar la voz el pelirrojo se sobresaltó saliendo de su trance. Miró a su amigo y después observó lo que había escrito. En los planos aparecían garabatos ilegibles que se repitían constantemente, en concreto, un semicírculo con lo que parecía ser… ¿un lazo?

Phineas volvió a mirar a su amigo que observaba desconcertado. Despues de unos instantes que parecieron interminables, el chico pelirrojo decidió romper el silencio:

-Sigo muy enfadado con ella…- titubeó nervioso.

-No y yo, y yo…- apoyó Baljeet.

Se miraron mutuamente unos segundos hasta que cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Baljeet se fue rápidamente dejando a Phineas solo. Este miró lo que había trazado inconscientemente.

-Bah…- soltó el pelirrojo borrando los planos con aire fastidiado y volviendo a empezar de nuevo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Perry se encontraba bajo la mesa de su amo presenciando lo ocurrido. Dio un suspiro resignado y se fue de allí.

No muy lejos de estos dos se encontraba Buford configurando unos comandos con aspecto aburrido. El chico no pudo evitar poner una cara triste.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Normalmente esto me entretiene, pero hoy no me siento bien.- murmuró para sí mismo.- Parece como si faltase algo… o alguien.

El bravucón dejó los comandos y se apoyó desanimado contra una placa que estaba al lado. Miró al suelo durante unos instantes.

-Debería estar alegre, después de todo no tenemos a Isabella aquí.- dijo poniendo expresión de enfado.- Sí, mucho mejor sin ella.

Buford volvió a lo suyo olvidando lo ocurrido. Aunque parecía que su mirada estaba apagada.

Perry lo observó escondido tras unas cajas. Esto no iba bien.

-Esto es genial, fantástico, perfecto.- murmuraba Baljeet mientras andaba cargando los cables.- Qué felicidad sin Isabella…

En ese momento chocó con alguien, haciendo que cayeran los dos al suelo.

-Vaya, lo siento Ferb, no te ví.- se disculpó el hindú.- Estaba pensando en… mates.

El peliverde asintió en señal de disculpa y continuó su camino. Baljeet volvió a su quehacer, pero no pudo evitar extrañarse:

-Qué raro que Ferb no se fijase en que iba hacia él, normalmente está muy atento a todo…

En ese momento el peliverde caminaba con su habitual expresión neutral, mas se encontraba muy lejos de allí pensando. El chico no pudo evitar bajar una ceja reflejando tristeza.

El monotrema vió al chico peliverde caminando con expresión distraída. Definitivamente, esto iba muy mal.

**Con Isabella…**

La chica caminaba por el parque tranquilamente saboreando su helado.

-Hoy hace buen día.- se comentó la muchacha a sí misma.- Que pena que haya perdido tanto días geniales a lado de esos… Ni recordarlos quiero.

En ese momento pasaron correteando a su lado un grupo de niños de unos cinco años. Los pequeños se persiguían alegremente mientras gritaban y sonreían. Isabella se quedó observandólos, por un momento le recordó a ella y a sus amigos cuando eran pequeños, jugando todos juntos. Por un momento la chica sonrió melancólica, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Se acabó, no más amigos que no confían en ti.- dijo volviendo a caminar.

Momento s después la chica escuchó a su lado hablar a alguien mientras andaba. Giró la cabeza y vió un grupo de cinco niños de su misma edad aproximadamente conversar animados, mientras estaban sentados en un banco.

-En mi opinión, el sábado deberíamos hacer una reunión de la ciencia.- habló uno de aspecto inteligente.

-¿Reunión de la ciencia? Como lo vuelvas a comentar, atente a las consecuencias.- amenazó él que parecía el bravucón.

-A mí me gustaría una fiesta de pijamas.- propuso la única chica del grupo.

-Sí, me encanta, hagámosla en mi casa.- aceptó alegre el cabecilla del equipo.- ¿Te apetece, hermano?

El aludido afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo.

El grupo de amigos se fue de allí charlando los detalles. Isabella se acercó al banco en el que estaban sentados y vió algo relucir, parecía una… púa de oro.

Isabella, sin pensárselo dos veces la cogió y corrió tras el grupo de amigos.

-¡Esperad!- gritó intentando llamar su atención.

El grupo se dio la vuelta extrañado.

-¿Esto es vuestro?- preguntó mostrando el objeto.

El cabecilla dio un paso adelante y la cogió alegre.

-¡Mi púa de la suerte! ¡Muchas gracias por traérmela!- gritó contento al verla.- No sé qué haría sin ella. Ha sido un regalo de mi mejor amiga.

Dijo mientras cogía por el hombro a la chica nombrada.

-Genial, me alegro de haberte evitado un disgusto.- dijo Isabella.

-Bien, adiós y muchas gracias.- agradeció el líder marchándose acompañado de su grupo.

-De nada…- contestó la chica ya sin que la oyeran. Isabella se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban y por un instante vió irse a ella y a sus amigos. Su cara cambió a un tono triste. Suspiró y se sentó en el banco desocupado.

En ese momento escuchó un ruído proveniente de su muñeca. La alzó y mostró un reloj que pitaba insistentemente. La chica apagó el ruidito y con aire desconfiado saltó del banco hacia atrás. Se escabulló entre los arbustos y llegó a un árbol. Isabella miró con recelo a su alrededor y (no se sabe de dónde) sacó un sombrero Fedora. Se puso el gorro y presionó un botón oculto en el árbol. Se abrió una compuerta oculta y se metió en ella rápidamente sin ser vista.

Se deslizó a través de un tubo durante un rato hasta que cayó en un asiento rojo. Había llegado a su guarida secreta, que compartía con el agente P. Dirigió su vista a la gran pantalla que tenía en frente y una voz habló.

-Buenos días, agente I.- saludó el Mayor Monogram.- Doofenshmirtz trama algo y tienes que ir y detenerlo.

Isabella hizo un saludo militar y se fue de allí arrancando el aerodeslizador.

La chica estaba sobrevolando el cielo azul cuando vió un patio que le resultaba muy conocido. En el estaban Phineas, Ferb, Buford y Baljeet divirtiéndose con… ¿eso eran robots faraones gigantes? Se preguntó la chica extrañada. Apartó la mirada y siguió dirigiéndose hacia Malvado Doofenshmirtz S.L.

**Con los chicos…**

-¡Buen golpe Baljeet!- Gritaba Phineas a su amigo desde el otro robot.

-¡En realidad lo ejecuté yo!- gritó Buford orgulloso mientras preparaba la próxima ofensiva.

-¡Ahora verás!- exclamó el pelirrojo manejando los mandos.

En eso, su robot faraón lanzó una patada giratoria al morro del ciborg del bravucón y su pringao. Su androide retrocedió por el golpe.

-¡Vas a ver! ¡Baljeet coge el control de las piernas y prepara el ataque final!- ordenó Buford mientras cogía el mando en los brazos del robot. El ciborg empezó a coger impulso preparado para derrumbar a su contrincante. El pelirrojo observó junto a su hermanastro lo que se les avecinaba y actuó rápido.

-¡Rápido Ferb, coge los brazos, yo me encargo de las piernas!- ordenó señalando los mandos. -¡Isabella, tú prepara el contraataque!

Phineas miró hacia un asiento vacío y vió que ahí no había nadie. El pelirrojo se puso triste al ver quién faltaba.

-Es cierto, ella ya no está aquí…- murmuró desanimado.

Se dio la vuelta suspirando y vio a Ferb que también estaba mirando el asientó vacío con aspecto apenado. En ese momento recordó algo:

-Espera, ¿quién está preparando la defensa?- preguntó nervioso.

Vio algo venir hacia ellos y todo se volvió oscuro.

Algo lo sacudía violentamente sin parar. Phineas abrió los ojos lentamente y vio una silueta difuminada. El chico entornó los ojos para ver quién era pero su vista estaba nublada.

-¿I-Isabella?- preguntó tímidamente.

En ese momento recuperó la vista y vio que quién lo sacudía era Ferb.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó confuso Phineas.

-Pues el golpe que dimos Buford y yo fue demasiado fuerte por lo visto y al recibirlo te golpeaste en la cabeza y te desmayaste.- explicó Baljeet.- Lo sentimos mucho Phineas.

-No pasa nada.- dijo en pelirrojo sonriendo e intentando levantarse.- Fue culpa mía por no evitar el ataque.

-A propósito, ¿antes dijiste Isabella?- preguntó Buford.

-Yo… no… bueno sí… pero…-tartamudeó nervioso Phineas.-Ehhh, sigo enfadado con ella.

-No, y nosotros también…- contestaron al unísono Buford y Baljeet, mientras Ferb alzaba el pulgar.

Todos se quedaron mirando mutuamente durante unos segundos interminables. En ese momento, Phineas se derrumbó.

-Oh, ¿a quién pretendemos engañar, chicos? ¡La echamos de menos!- sollozó.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Tienes razón, ¿cómo nos pudimos enfadar con ella?- se lamentó Baljeet.

-Fue mi culpa, si no le hiciera tantas preguntas esto no habría pasado.- dijo Buford triste.

A Ferb se le humedecieron los ojos mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¡Somos unos estúpidos, y ahora por nuestra culpa…!- lloró Phineas desconsolado.- La hemos perdido…

**Con Isabella…**

La chica llegó con el aerodeslizador al edificio de su enemigo y saltó a la terraza. Doof se dio la vuelta y la vió.

-¡Ajá, Isabella la preadolescente! Te estaba esperando.- saludó malévolo.

En ese instante el doctor Doof cogió un mando y presionó un botón.

* * *

Sinceramente, me costó escribir el capítulo, sobretodo el principio. Pero bueno, hoy cumplí.

Bien como no tengo mucho tiempo, las reviews:

kyoko666: me alegro de que te gustase, a mí también me gustó la pelea, puesto que es impropio de ello. Respecto a lo de la reconciliación, en mi opinión no les será fácil arreglar las cosas.

gphinbella93: En verdad, para ver las películas lo intentaré, pero mi tiempo on-line es muy limitado lo queserá un problema. No te preocupes, no dejaré la historia. Ya lei tu historia y espero el capítulo final. Y con Buford… cierto que se pasó, pero es su forma de ser, en el fondo es buena persona.

Bien, creo que ya está todo; lunes nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea mejor que este y que les guste el último subido.

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	4. Capítulo 4

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

De repente, cuatro paredes de plástico transparente emergieron del suelo atrapando a Isabella en ellas. La chica intentó zafarse golpeando su jaula pero no pudo liberarse.

-No escaparás Isabella la preadolescente, están hechas de un plástico con polímeros de la era espacial.- explicó el doctor Doof.- ¡Pura maldad! Pero tranquila, mira, tiene agujeritos para que respires.

La chica lo miró enfadada. El doctor se acercó a ella y puso cara de desconcierto.

-A propósito, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensaba que hoy le tocaba a Perry el ornitorrinco.

Isabella se extrañó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro…?- preguntó desconfiado el hombre.

La chica asintió molesta. El doctor se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al interior de su apartamento.

-Bueno, espera que miro.- comentó mientras cogía un calendario de colores igual al de Perry, lo observó durante unos instantes y finalmente entró en razón.- Pues sí, hoy te tocaba a ti.

Isabella rodó los ojos.

-Da igual, ¿te preguntarás que he construido hoy, verdad?- dijo Doof.- Pues muy sencillo, ¡un Conviertetodoenmalvadinator! U otro Inator, para abreviar…

El doctor Doofenshmirtz se acercó a su enemiga y le señaló un aparato enorme que se hallaba a unos metros de ellos.

-Verás, ¿te acuerdas de mi primer Conviertetodoenmalvadinator?- preguntó.

La agente I puso cara de desconcierto, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

-¿No te acuerdas? ¡Oh, claro! ¡Qué tonto! En el anterior todavía estaba Perry el ornitorrinco solo, tú no lo llegaste a conocer. Bueno te explico: Este Inator transforma a cualquier persona o cosa en mi secuaz malvado, en el pasado quise tener a Perry como socio pero este no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. Con la tontería de querer darle, acerté en un montón de muchas otras cosas. Ahí estaba el fallo, mi Inator también afectaba a las cosas inertes, y eso no me ayudaba.

Por eso, ahora mi nuevo Conviertetodoenmalvadinator solo afecta a seres vivos, y no solo eso, lo mejoré y ahora puede emitir una onda expansiva que convierta a todo el área de los tres estados en gente y/o animales perversos, entonces yo me convertiré en su líder y harán lo que quiera. ¡Es un plan perfecto!- gritó orgulloso mientras alzaba los brazos emocionado. -Pero Doof, ¿cómo harás para que te obedezca todo un estado? Te preguntarás. ¡Pues muy fácil! ¡Con esto!

Doof enseñó a Isabella un mando con un botón de "Obedecer" y otro que ponía "Bailar". También tenía añadido un modulador de grado de maldad.

-Con este control remoto podré dominar a todo el que quiera, aumentar o disminuir su grado de maldad, o también hacerlo bailar. Aunque la opción de bailar no sé porque la puse.- murmuró esto último rascándose el mentón.- De todas formas no tengo pensado usar el mando, es… por si hay una emergencia. Volviendo al Inator, sería tan fácil accionarlo ahora y transformar a todo el área de los tres estados en malvada… Tan fácil…

Isabella miró preocupada al doctor, si lo hiciese todo se iría al garete.

-Tan pero que tan fácil…- murmuró malévolo poniendo un dedo encima del botón.

A la chica le empezó a sudar la frente aterrada e impotente.

-Pero no lo haré ahora.- dijo el hombre guardándose el mando en el bolsillo.- Verás, he quedado con un amigo a esta hora y no me gustaría hacerlo esperar. ¿Te importa Isabella la preadolescente? Volveré en unos diez o quince minutos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Normalmente no haría esto pero es tan bueno tener amigos, sobre todo si son perversos, así podemos hacer maldades en grupo y es mas divertido.

El doctor Doof fue a su cuarto y al rato volvió con una chaqueta. Se acercó a la puerta y se despidió.

-Adios Isabella la preadolescente, no te preocupes, no tardaré. Si te aburres te he dejado una lata con piedrecitas dentro para que te entretengas.

Acto seguido, se fue cerrando la puerta. Isabella se quedó mirando impasible. Giró la cabeza y vió la lata, la cogió y empezó a agitarla haciendo ruiditos. Mas su diversión no duró mucho, que digamos. Soltó el instrumento y se sentó en el suelo resignada.

-Incluso Doofenshmirtz tiene amigos…- suspiró triste. Miró a su alrededor desanimada y notó lo vacío que estaba todo sin compañía alguna.- Bueno, no se tienen que tener amigos para ser feliz.

La chica escuchó lo que había dicho y analizó cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. Mentira. Había mentido. Y finalmente, sin nada que pudiese evitarlo se derrumbó:

-¿A quién pretendo engañar? ¡Todos necesitan amigos!, incluso yo…- reconoció en la soledad de aquella terraza.- Cómo echo de menos a mis amigos. Ojalá estuviese con ellos y pudiese hacer las paces. Fui una tonta al enfadarme. Es cierto que merezco un poco de privacidad pero ellos también tienen derecho a preguntar e interesarse. Ya es demasiado tarde, ya no me quieren ver mas, ellos mismos lo dijeron, sobretodo Phineas. Como me arrepiento ahora de enfadarme con él, justo con él. Que estúpida fui…

La chica notó como se le humedecían los ojos. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar, patalear… Pero todo sería en vano, ya los había perdido. La odiaban, y ella pretendió odiarlos también, pero no engañaba. Su orgullo le jugó una mala pasada y le hizo ver lo que nunca existió.

Simplemente hundió su cabeza entre sus manos y lloró en silencio, durante un rato que pareció interminable. Cuando se desahogó, se levantó y se fue hacia un extremo de su prisión, que daba a las imponentes vistas de Danville. Se pegó a la pared y buscó una por una las casas de sus amigos, hasta detenerse en la que visitaba siempre.

Se quedó mirándola con aspecto meláncolico y con ojos húmedos.

-Ojalá estuviese con vosotros de nuevo…- susurró la muchacha. En ese momento recordó una canción…

**Con los chicos…**

-¡Idiotas! ¡Idiotas! ¡Idiotas! ¡Qué idiotas fuimos…!- se maldecía Phineas mientras lloraba enfurecido y se tapaba la cara con el brazo.

-¡Me odio a mí mismo!- decía Buford apoyado en el árbol a espalda de todos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y luchaba por que no le saliesen las lágrimas aunque obviamente, sus intentos no funcionaban.

-¡Merezco las cortinas de la vergüenza!- murmuraba Baljeet mientras diversas gotas caían de su rostro.

Ferb simplemente lloraba en silencio agachando la mirada mientras cogía del hombro a su hermano para consolarlo.

Phineas intentó secarse las lágrimas de su cara y dio unos pasos hacia delante mirando a la ciudad.

-Baljeet…Buford… ¿Os importa que use vuestra canción para expresar mis sentimientos?- preguntó sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

-En absoluto…- respondieron mutuamente.

(La canción es "Hole in my heart" en instrumental, he usado la versión ibérica y cambie un poco la letra, así que quizás esté un poco cutre. Personalmente prefiero la versión original del vídeo, que empieza en el minuto 1:32, aunque es mas fácil seguirla con la primera versión. Espero que no cueste situarla)

watch?v=HqC9zomFOg8

Phineas alzó la vista y empezó a cantar:

**Phineas:** En alguna calle extraña,

o en un rincón de por ahí

hay una chica especial

que nos dejó un gran vacío aquí.

**Baljeet:** ¿Quién nos va a saludar,

en cuanto entre por ese portal?

**Buford:** Yo, ¿a quién haré rabiar?

**Phineas:** Siento un vacío interior,

En mi corazón

**Phineas, Buford y Baljeet:** qué solo ella sabe llenar.

**Isabella:** ¿Yo a quién preguntaré?

¿Qué es lo que hoy haceis?

Tengo que recuperarlos ya.

Echo de menos su fiel amistad.

Pues son mis chicos especiales.

**Phineas, Buford y Baljeet:** Nuestra chica adorable.

**Todos:** Eramos un equipo genial.

Los chicos acabaron de cantar a la vez que las lágrimas le volvían a salir.

-Tenemos que recuperla.- dijo Phineas.

El resto asintió detrás de él. Nadie se fijó en que un ornitorrinco seguía sonriente su conversación.

-Por fín lo entendieron…- pensó Perry al lado de ellos.

**Mientras…**

Isabella secó sus lágrimas, de nada valía lamentarse, y menos estando de servicio. En cuanto llegara Doofenshmirtz le pararía los pies y se iría.

-Será mejor que salga de esta jaula.- dijo recuperando un poco el ánimo, se sacó su Fedora y hurgó en su interior. Al rato sacó una cuchilla.

-Esto servirá…- murmuró poniéndose otra vez en su papel de agente mientras empezaba a trazar una línea fina en la pared de su jaula. Ya casi había recortado el duro plástico, cuando una voz la quitó de su trance.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.- gritó una voz a la vez que se escuchaba cerrar la puerta.- Espero que no haya tardado mucho… ¡¿Pero qué?!

Justo a tiempo, Isabella trazó el corte y empujó el trozo quedando libre. Doof vió a la agente fuera de su trampa y a su lado un pedazo de plástico recortado a la perfección en el suelo.

-¡Te has escapado, después de dejarte una lata para que jugarás!- gritó enfurecido.- Tengo que activar mi creación y rápido.

El doctor corrió hacia su Inator, pero Isabella se le interpuso en el camino y de un golpe lo mandó hacia atrás, el doctor vaciló ante el impacto y cayó al suelo, pero se recompuso rápido. La chica se dio la vuelta para buscar un botón de autodestrucción. Pero de repente, sintió una presión en su espalda, y sin nada que poder hacer para evitarlo, Doof la cogió de la cintura y la tiró lejos estampándola contra la pared. La chica resbaló dolorida del tabique cayendo al suelo.

-He ganado, Isabella la preadolescente!- gritó maléfico mientras apretaba el botón para soltar una onda expansiva. La máquina empezó a cargarse indicando que el disparo de la onda sería inminente. En cuestión de segundos toda el área sería malvada. Isabella alzó la mirada y vio que Doofenshmirtz estaba a punto de salirse con la suya, empezó a correr hacia él para evitar el desastre. El doctor sonreía perversamente mientras veía su invención.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!. gritó al ver que alguien lo cogía del pie. Cuando se dió cuenta, Isabella lo tiró contra su Inator. Doof impactó de lleno en la máquina haciéndola estallar.

La chica se tapó con los brazos para resguardarse de la explosión. En cuanto los abrió simplemente vió a Doof manchado de carbonilla y con restos de su creación alrededor, este solo pudo decir una cosa:

-Maldita seas Isabella la preadolescente.

La chica afirmó con el pulgar y se fue de allí en el aerodeslizador. De camino a la agencia pensó que lo mas sensato sería hablar con sus amigos y quizás después de todo la perdonasen, a fín de cuentas, son amigos.

Isabella dejó el aerodeslizador en la guarida y salió a su casa a través de un pasadizo secreto. Se quitó su sombrero y se fue corriendo a casa de sus amigos a hablar lo ocurrido. Entró al patio y corrió al centro de este alegre.

-¿Chicos? Soy yo, Isabella, vengo para hablar las cosas.- gritó mirando a los lados en busca de amigos. En cambio el patio estaba vacío. Miró a su alrededor extrañada y con un mal presentimiento.

-¿Chicos…?

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos detrás suya.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, jueves el siguiente. He retocado el capítulo porque cuando lo publiqué estaba muy apurada y no pude escribir todo lo que quise, aquí lo teneis, supongo que mejor escrito. Este capítulo me salió bastante sentimental, ahí llorando todos, aunque en verdad me gusta hacerlos sufrir mostrando sus sentimientos (soy perversa XD). Y ahora las reviews:

kioko666: Si, si son chicos necios. ¿La reconciliación? Lo puedes imaginar en este capítulo, ¿no? Tanto Isabella como los chicos estan arrepentidos, y esta primera fue a su patio a hablar las cosas. ¿Cómo creer que acabarán? Y la idea de revelar a la agente I... No sé, se perderían tantas locuras de esta chica. Por otra parte que sus amigos descubrieran su secreto sería tentador, ¿verdad? (risa perversa).

phinbella2012: gracias, me alegro de que te guste la historia. Si ves algún fallo no dudes en decírmelo. Me ayudará a mejorar en el futuro.

Ya están, ok. Parece que esos chicos se dieron cuenta de sus errores y harán las paces. Finalmente todo salió bien, practicamente aquí se acaba la historia. ¿O no...? Si crees que al final los chicos volverán a ser amigos y por lo tanto este fic ya se acaba, manda un mensaje al 77777 con asunto **FINALÑOÑO** , si en cambio crees que pasó algo que ninguno de los protagonistas se esperaba, envía al mismo número pero con el tema **¿****PEROQUECOJO...? **(o simplemente deja una review dando tu opinión, oiga, lo que usted prefiera).

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, linchamientos?

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	5. Capítulo 5

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

-¿Chicos?

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos detrás suya. Isabella se giró lentamente con un mal presentimiento. Entonces los vió, ante ella se alzaban cinco figuras que conocía muy bien. Estaban sus amigos, y Perry (como animal no pensante). La chica habría corrido hacia ellos a abrazarlos uno por uno y a disculparse diciéndoles cuanto los quería. Pero Isabella no se movió, estaba estática en el sitio con una mirada desconfiada. Algo había cambiado, y no solo en sus nuevas ropas.

-¿Qué quieres, Isabella?- preguntó secante Phineas, que ahora lucía unos vaqueros vueltos y por encima de su camiseta llevaba una chaqueta gris. Complementando con una bufanda y una gorra echada hacia atrás.

-Yo… venía a pediros perdón.- dijo la chica dubitativa.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Baljeet. Este había cambiado todo su conjunto por unos vaqueros y un jersey de cuello largo. Llevaba un chaleco negro y su pelo estaba mas encrespado. -¿No vienes a insultarnos otra vez?

-Pensaba que no nos querías volver a ver.- comentó Buford. Ahora su camiseta era de manga sisa e iba acompañada de un chaleco. Su pelo estaba mas puntiagudo y encrestado. Cabe decir, que llevaba unos vaqueros vueltos.

-Bueno… yo…- vaciló ante su pregunta.

De repente escuchó crujir unos puños. Isabella vió a Ferb, que sin duda estaba mas estiloso. Este vestía unos vaqueros violetas. Llevaba una camiseta con la bandera británica y una chaqueta azul. En cambio lo que mas resaltaba era su pelo, que estaba echado hacia atrás sostenido por una cinta.

La chica dirigió su mirada al suelo y vió a Perry que le gruñía insistentemente. El monotrema no presentaba apenas cambios, a excepción de que el pelo de su frente y pecho estaba encrespado y rebelde.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa?- preguntó Isabella recelosa y preocupándose.

-Tú nos pasas Isabella.- contestó Phineas.

-Esto… Sé que no estuvo bien mi conducta pero creo que exagerais.- dijo la chica sin moverse.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando te dijimos que no volvieses a este patio en tu vida? Hablábamos en serio, pero fuiste necia y te atreviste a venir.- explicó Phineas.- Y ahora… pagarás las consecuencias.

-¡¿Quereis pegarme?!- gritó Isabella asustada.

-¡A por ella!- gritó el pelirrojo y señalándola.

Isabella cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el grupo estaba yendo hacia ella listo para atacarla. La chica fue ágil y torpe a la vez para evitar el primer golpe. Buford se acercó a ella para darle un puñetazo y esta quiso correr, pero tropezó en el sitio esquivando el golpe pero no el suelo. Isabella levantó su mirada y vió al bravucón frente a ella. Este frunció el ceño listo para arremeter de nuevo. La agente se levantó de allí resbalando cuál dibujo animado y empezó a correr. Ferb saltó al frente de ella para detenerla, Isabella lo vió y derrapando se giró para correr a otro lado.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas?- preguntó Phineas frenándole el paso. Cuando Isabella se dio cuenta lo tenía enfrente. La chica se quedó estática ante él sin saber que hacer. En cambio, el pelirrojo no dudó y le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Isabella cayó de espaldas al suelo dolorida.

-¡¿Se puede saber que mosca os ha picado?!- gritó al borde del llanto mientras se masajeaba la mejilla sentada.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho, vamos a acabar contigo Isabella. Has sido una idiota al venir aquí. Creeme que no saldrás inmune.- exclamó Phineas frente a ella.

En ese momento Isabella sintió como la cogían del brazo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- gritó girando la cabeza. Era Ferb.-No, Ferb… ¿qué piensas hacer?

El peliverde frunció el ceño y a su respuesta la lanzó contra el árbol. Isabella se estampó contra el árbol mientras soltaba un grito de dolor. Cayó al suelo mientras intentaba recomponerse.

-¿P-pero que os he h-hecho?- tartamudeaba mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas. El ornitorrinco corrió hacia ella y le mordió con todas sus fuerzas la pierna. Isabella chilló de daño mientras intentaba zafarse del ornitorrinco tirando de él. Perry la soltó debido a la presión dejando unas marcas en la extremidad de la agente.

Isabella se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y solo pensó en una cosa.

-T-tengo que salir d-de a-aquí.- murmuró mientras cojeaba hacia el portal.

-¡No tan rápido!- gritó Baljeet. En esto, el hindú le suelta un rodillazo en la espalda de la chica. Esta cae de nuevo al suelo debido a su tortura. Baljeet la coge del brazo y la empieza a arrastrar rumbo a sus amigos.

-N-no acabareis conmigo t-tan rápido…- susurró. La chico sacó fuerzas de algún sitio y mordió desesperada la mano de Baljeet. El hindú sorprendido chilló soltándola. Isabella aprovechó la distracción y de (no se sabe donde) sacó un patinete aerdodeslizador. Se montó el él y huyo hacia el cielo.

-Se piensa que puede escapar de nosotros, estúpida…- exclama Phineas enfadado. El chico silba y enfrente suya aparecen cuatro monopatines voladores.- ¡Tras ella!

El grupo arrancó perseguiendola. Isabella dirigió su mirada atrás y los vió.

-¿Pero es que no se cansan?- gritó desesperada. La chica aceleró aún mas y huyó a cualquier sitio. Por desgracia, los monopatines eran mas veloces y se estaban acercando peligrosamente. –Muy bien chicos, casi la tenemos. ¡Baljeet, coge esta cuerda y ve a su izquierda!¡ Buford, asu derecha!¡Ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer!- ordenó Phineas.

El grupo se estaba acercando al bosque de Danville mientras continuaba la persecución. Isabella solo aceleraba lo máximo posible preocupada por lo que puidesen hacerle. En ese instante vió acercarse a Buford por la derecha.

-¿Pero qué…?- se preguntó extrañada.

Vió a Baljeet con una cuerda a su izquierda. Este sin miramientos le lanzó un extremo a Buford, quién no tuvo reparos en cogerla.

-¡¿No pensareis…?!- chilló asustada.

No le dió tiempo a acabar su pregunta. Los dos chicos frenaron de repente tensando la cuerda que sujetaban. El patinete aerodeslizador de Isabella la cogió parándose bruscamente en el sitio y sin nada que la chica puidese hacer para evitarlo salió despedida hacia el aire.

Isabella chillaba de terror mientras caía hacia el suelo. Ante ella se abría el bosque de Danville, aunque en unos instantes, lo que solo se le abriría sería la cabeza. Isabella atravesó la espesidad de las hojas a toda velocidad perdiéndose en ellas.

Los chicos observaron la escena sin moverse y con cara satisfecha.

-¿Qué haceis ahí parados? ¡A buscarla!

El grupo obedeció bajando al bosque. Todos buscaron a la chica durante mucho tiempo entre los árboles y los arbustos, pero ninguno la encontró. Phineas golpeó al suelo con el pie enfadado.

-¡Debe haberse escapado, la muy escurridiza! Maldita sea…- maldijo irritado.- Bueno, da igual, sé que acabará volviendo… Muy pronto. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Los chicos se marcharon en sus monopatines voladores dejando el lugar vacío.

* * *

Ya cuando parecía que iban a hacer las paces sucede un imprevisto. ¿Qué le ha pasado a los chicos y a Perry para que estén así? ¿Por qué atacaron a Isabella? ¿Qué fue de esta en el bosque? Todas estas preguntas y mucho más en el próximo capítulo el lunes.

Ahora las reviews:

gphinbella93: E aquí el nuevo capítulo. De nada por la publicidad puesto que se me había olvidado mencionarla en el capítulo como dije. Ya leí el nuevo episodio y ya dejé una review, espero el próximo capítulo.

Ya está por hoy. ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Dejen reviews si quieren, la verdad es que últimamente los hay escasos así que agradecería alguna para ver que siguen vivos. Respecto al capítulo, reconozco que me gustó escribirlo, los chicos atacan sin piedad a Isabella y esta no sabe porque reaccionan tan violentamente hacia ella. ¿Qué habrá pasado sin darnos cuenta? ¿Qué pensáis vosotros que sucedió? Dejen una review pensando lo que sucedió si quieren para jugar un poquito a las adivinanzas. Ok… ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, linchamientos?

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	6. Capítulo 6

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

* * *

En el interior del bosque de Danville, perdido entre los cientos de árboles y arbustos que hay, se halla el cuerpo de una niña. Cualquiera nada mas verlo diría que estaría muerta, pero su pecho se elevaba y bajaba lentamente con dificultad, aún estaba viva. Aún daría batalla.

Isabella estaba tirada en el suelo como si fuese un cuerpo inerte. Tenía un aspecto realmente lamentable. A su camiseta le faltaba el cuello y una manga y estaba llena de rascaduras. Su vestido rosa ahora lucía sucio y tenía una tira desgarrada aguantándose malamente, en una zona incluso estaba rota y dejaba entrever un poco la espalda de la chica. Había hasta perdido un zapato. Su cuerpo no estaba mejor ni por asomo. Tenía todo lleno de rascaduras y moratones, algunas sangrando levemente. Su pelo estaba despeinado y revuelto, y su lazo, roto y descolocado. Pero sin duda, lo peor había sido la caída, a pesar de haber aterrizado en un arbusto, esto no amortigüó el golpe y había recibido un impacto devastador.

Isabella abrió lentamente los ojos, veía todo borroso y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Intentó levantarse pero el cuerpo no le respondía, era como si tuviese una tonelada de presión encima suya que le impidiese moverse. Isabella giró lentamente la cabeza observando a su alrededor, había sobrevivido, a pesar de los duros golpes recibidos. Intentó recordar lo sucedido.

**FLASHBACK**

Isabella chillaba de terror mientras caía hacia el suelo. Ante ella se abría el bosque de Danville, aunque en unos instantes, lo que solo se le abriría sería la cabeza. Isabella atravesó la espesidad de las hojas a toda velocidad perdiéndose en ellas. La chica se empezó a rascar todo el cuerpo con las puntiagudas y afiladas ramas que salían de los árboles, cada herida parecía para ella como una descarga de 100.000 voltios. Las hojas la azotaban sin piedad, incluso podría asegurar que tendría cortes. Isabella se acercó rapidamente sin remedio al suelo. Notó una gran sacudida en todo su cuerpo y después, oscuridad.

**FÍN DE FLASHBACK**

La chica, sin pensarlo un momento, se dispuso a pedir ayuda.

-¡...!- de la boca de la chica no salió ninguna palabra. Entonces se dió cuenta, le faltaba el aire, no le llegaba suficiente osíxeno a los pulmones y no podía hablar. Su corazón estaba muy débil y de un momento a otro se desmayaría.

"No..." Pensó la chica. "Tengo que pedir ayuda como sea..."

Isabella intentó mover un brazo. Movió un dedo. Sí, le respondía. Intentó levantarlo pero no tenía fuerzas para elevarlo. Probó a arrastralo poco a poco. Lentamente logró hacerlo llegar al pecho.

"Ahora el izquierdo" Pensó. Intentó desplazarlo pero no fue capaz. Quiso arrastrarlo pero este verdaderamente no le respondía. "Vamos, muévete".

El brazo se movió unos centímetros gracias al impulso que ejerció pero este se paró de nuevo. La chica dió un grito ahogado. Sintió como si le hubiesen cortado el brazo. "¿Tendré roto un hueso del brazo?" Pensó preocupada. A Isabella le dió igual, con una fuerza sobrehumana en su estado lanzó su brazo al aire y este cayó como una roca en su pecho. La agente apretó los dientes de dolor. Acercó su mano derecha a la muñeca contraria y apretó un botón que tenía una pequeña inscripción: S.O.S

-P-por f-fín...- murmuró debilmente tirando los brazos hacia atrás estirados y desmayándose sin poder evitarlo.

Una pantalla empezó a parpadear insistente en el monitor de Carl, el becario.

-¿Pero qué...?- se preguntó extrañado. Se acercó a la pantalla y leyó el mensaje.

-¡Mayor Monogram!- gritó el alumno en prácticas preocupado.

-No me grites estoy a tu lado.- se quejó el hombre canoso.

-Mire esto, la agente I ha activado la baliza de S.O.S de su reloj comunicador.- explicó el becario preocupado.

-¡Rayos! Rápido, localiza su posición y envía una partida de rescate.- ordenó asustado el mayor.

Carl tecleó apresuradamente unos códigos en su ordenador.

-Se encuentra en el bosque de Danville, señor.- dijo el alumno.

-Refuerzos, rápido.

El becario levantó una tapa y apretó un botón oculto en ella.

De repente, en una sala empezó a sonar una alarma. Los agentes encontrados en ella la escucharon y salieron a escape de allí rapidamente.

El Mayor Monogram vigilaba la operación desde los monitores.

-Espero que no le hubiese pasado nada malo, el agente P no me lo perdonaría jamás...- susurró el militar mientras observaba a sus agentes marchar en un vehículo a toda velocidad.

Un perro, un gato y un pato llegaron al lugar de destino marcado por su GPS. Los tres observaron estupefactos el lamentable estado de su compañera. ¿Quién o qué la había dejado así? El cánido hizo una seña a los dos agentes y estes bajaron rapidamente una camilla del vehículo, subieron con delicadeza a Isabella en ella y volvieron a la agencia sin un minuto que perder a toda velocidad.

Los equipos médicos atendieron rapidamente a la chica debido a su estado. La llevaron a una habitación bastante parecida a a de un hospital y la reposaron alli. Segundos después entró sobresaltado un hombre canoso.

-¿Pero qué le ha pasado?- preguntó el Mayor Monogram al ver a la chica en tan deporable situación.

-Lo siento Mayor, pero tenemos que mirar esas heridas, tiene que salir de la habitación.- le ordenó un médico de la agencia.- Cuando acabemos puede entrar, pero no antes.

El militar salió de allí preocupado sin poder hacer nada. Nunca antes había presenciado que uno de sus agentes acabase en tan mal estado.

Tiempo despues, Isabella abrió los ojos. Miró a los lados y vió que se encontraba en una habitación acostada en una cama. Sentada a su lado estaba su superior.

-Al fín te despertaste.- dijo Monogram.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó cofundida.

-Estás en el centro médico de la O.S.A.C. Recibimos una llamada de emergencia desde tu reloj y nuestros agentes te encontraron en el bosque de Danville.- explicó el hombre canoso.

La chica suspiró. No había sido un sueño. Realmente sus amigos la atacaron y provocaron su caída al suelo dejándola así.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha pasado para que estés así? ¿Fue Doofenshmirtz? ¿Te atacó un enemigo?- preguntó Francis.

-Yo...- la chica no podía decir que habían sido sus amigos y Perry. Si el Mayor Monogram se enterase la reubicaría para que no volviese a suceder, o peor aún, denunciaría a los chicos por agresión a un agente del gobierno. Sería horrible, y a pesar de como la trataron, no podía hacer eso a sus amigos.

-Tuve un accidente con el patinete aerodeslizador y caí en el bosque.- mintió la chica.

-¿Seguro?, algunas heridas parecen provocadas.- preguntó Monogram dubitativo.

La chica asintió.

En ese momento entró el doctor a la habitación con una hoja en la mano.

-Bien, agente I, hemos realizado un examen sobre su estado y hemos extraído el siguiente diagnóstico. Ha sufrido varias rascaduras por todo el cuerpo y además presenta hematomas en varias zonas. Nada reseñable que no se puede curar en unos días pero...- se paró el doctor dudoso. -En su brazo izquierdo, tiene un esguince de codo.

A Isabella se le heló la sangre al escuchar al doctor. Por eso le dolía el brazo al querer moverlo.

-Por suerte, el ligamento no llegó a romper pero tiene que tener el brazo en reposo al menos una semana si quiere recuperarse. No esfuerce bajo ningún motivo ni haga movimientos bruscos. Le hemos aplicado una venda para ayudar a su recuperación.- explicó el médico.

-Ya has oído agente I. Tienes que estar en reposo, te damos una semana libre para que te puedas recuperar y no te preocupes, el agente P ocupará tu lugar.- dijo Monogram.

La chica suspiró resignada. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora?

El doctor le dió el alta y permiso para volver a casa, prometiendole a Monogram que no haría ningún esfuerzo con el brazo y no iría bajo ningún concepto intentar detener a Doofenshmirtz. Isabella subió a través de un pasadizo a su hogar y se fue a su habitación. Miró por la ventana a la casa de enfrente meláncólica. No era capaz de entender que le había pasado a los chicos para que se comportaran así con ella. Ya era tarde. Fue a cenar junto a su madre que le preguntó a qué se debían esas vendas. Isabella le contestó que simplemente se había caído de la bici y que las había puesto por precaución. Subió de nuevo arriba y se acostó. Miró al techo triste y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Los había perdido, así de fácil.

* * *

Ya está en capítulo de hoy, jueves otro.

Isabella casi se rompe un brazo en la caída y ahora estará una semana sin trabajar. Qué pasará al día siguiente, ¿irá Isabella a trabajar o simplemente se quedará en casa viendo la tele? Descubridlo en el próximo capítulo. Ahora reviews:

Erza y gphinbella93: los dos os encaminais hacia la misma posibilidad. Podría ser, pero como fue el Inator de Doofenshmirtz si este no llegó a efectuar el disparo de la onda expansiva. Y si se hubiese realizado, ¿no seríamos todos malvados ahora mismo? ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Jajaja, esta semana va a ser ajetreada, adivinen porqué. Mañana se celebran en mi instituto las elecciones a representante escolar y yo me presenté. Tengo dos rivales y no está claro quién se lleva las posibilidades de ganar. Mañana sabré. Si leyeron mi primera historia, verán que saqué esto de inspiración para la historia de Doofenshmirtz. Así es, me inspiro en mi vida a veces para relatar las historias. El jueves diré quién salió ganador, interese o no.

Bien ya está. Recordad, herrete o acetato.

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, unas sombras se mueven silenciosas, llegan hasta la O.S.A.C y se meten sin esfuerzos en el edificio. Avanzan un buen trecho por las instalaciones hasta llegar a una puerta que pone "Archivos". La abren y se cuelan sigilosamente. Se van hacia un casillero con las iniciales G-H. Abre el cajón y buscan apuradamente una carpeta en especial. Finalmente, encuentran lo que buscaban.

-Isabella García-Shapiro... Bien hecho Perry. Ahora sabremos todo sobre ella y sobretodo, sus debilidades.- dijo Phineas sonriendo macabramente.- ¿Pensaba que nos ocultaría tan facilmente que era un agente secreto? Tonterías, además, ahora tenemos a nuestro lado un agente de élite.

Perry le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha. El pelirrojo abrió la carpeta y empezó a leerla con tranquilidad, pero rapidamente se paró.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Informe médico, un esguince de codo. ¡Jajaja! La tenemos, amigos.

El grupo sonrió pérfido ante la afirmación de su jefe.

-Ahora solo a esperar hasta que venga, porque sé que volverá.- dijo Phineas.- Y entonces... hasta nunca García.

Isabella se levantó asustada de repente.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó preocupada.- He tenido como un mal presentimiento.

La chica miró por la ventana hacia la casa de sus vecinos.

-¿Les... pasará algo malo a ellos?- se preguntó mientras miraba hacia la ventana de Phineas y Ferb.- No, a ellos a no... Pero estarán relacionados, seguro.

La chica se volvió a acomodar con gesto preocupado.

-Será mejor que vuelva a dormir, serán imaginaciones mías.

Isabella se adormeció de nuevo rapidamente intentando olvidar lo ocurrido, pero algo no iba bien. Y lo sabía.

El despestador sonó ruidoso pocas horas despues molestando a la agente que intentaba conciliar el sueño.

-Maldito despertador...- murmuró irritada. Isabella lo cogió y lo tiró por la ventana sin miramientos.

-¡¿Isa, has vuelto ha tirar el despertador por la ventana?!- preguntó su madre entrado en la habitación.

-Sí, así es.- contestó tapandose con las mantas.

-¡Vamos dormilona, levanta!- dijo Vivian quitándole las mantas de encima.

-¡No quiero!- contestó mientras volvía a taparse molesta.

-Muy bien...- dijo su madre tranquila mientras salía de su cuarto.

-Por fín, tranquilidad...- susurró lista para dormirse de nuevo.

Vivian volvió a entrar en la habitación con un vaso de agua. ¡SPLASH! Isabella saltó de la cama al segundo.

-¿Tenías que tirarme agua por encima para hacer que me levantase?- gritaba mientras intentaba secarse el agua de su cara.

-Tú lo quisiste, cariño...- replicó divertida su madre.- Venga, ven a desayunar.

Vivian salió de la habitación dejando sola a su hija.

-Otra vez el truco del vaso...- murmuró enfadada. Haciendo caso a la sugerencia de su madre, salió de su cama y se fue a desayunar.

La chica comió sus habituales cereales y se fue al salón a ver la tele.

-¿No te vas con tus amigos?- preguntó su madre.

-No, hoy no.- contestó Isabella haciendo zapping.

-¿Os enfadasteis?- preguntó preocupada Vivian.

-No, bueno sí, un poco...- tartamudeó la agente dubitativa.- Pero estoy bien.

Su madre la observó no muy convencida pero prefirió no hablar mas del tema para no entristecerla y se fue.

Isabella dió un suspiro resignada. Apagó la tele y procurando que no la viese nadie, se puso su sombrero Fedora y se metió en un cajón de una mesita que tenía al lado. En ese momento apareció Vivian, se fue al mismo cajón, lo abrió y sacó un libro.

-Vaya, Isa no está.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.-De seguro que se fue con sus amigos.

Exclamó sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el sofá a leer el libro.

Isabella se deslizó por un tubo hasta llegar a su guarida secreta. Cayó en el asiento de color rojo y miró hacia la pantalla gigante.

-Agente I, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Monogram viendola.- Te dije que tenías una semana libre. Sabrás que aunque que vinieras no te encomendaré ninguna misión, ¿verdad?

La chica bajó la cabeza resignada. Venía para que le diesen algo que hacer, pero no le sirvió de nada. Su lesión no se lo permitía.

-¿No puedo hacer nada, aunque sea estar sentada?- preguntó Isabella.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría irme a tomar un café pero no puedo dejar a Carl solo, es peligroso.- dijo rascandose la barbilla.- ¿Podrías vigilarlo tú?

-Claro.- dijo mientras hacía un saludo militar.

-Perfecto, Monogram se larga, paz!- gritó mientras desaparecía de la pantalla velozmente.

Isabella se levantó de la silla y a través de unos pasillos que tenía en su guarida llegó a la agencia. Carl la estaba esperando desde el despacho de vigilancia, que era desde grababan y veían las acciones de todos sus enemigos.

-Te esperaba Agente I. Ya me dijo el Mayor Monogram que estaría a tu cargo durante un rato.- dijo mientras volvía sus pantallas.

-¿No te molesta que te vigile una niña?- preguntó Isabella extrañada.

-Uno se acostumbra...- contestó sonriente.

-¿Qué hacías?- curioseó Isabella viendo todos esos monitores.

-Repasaba el día de ayer cuando luchaste contra Doofenshmirtz. Ves aquí lo estás cogiendo del pie y lanzandolo contra su Inator.- comentó divertido mientras señalaba una grabación.

La chica miró la secuencia que se repetía constantemente. Se acercó a la pantalla y vió algo extraño que le llamó la atención.

-¿Ocurre algo agente I?-preguntó el becario viendo el interés que prestaba a esa pantalla en concreto.

-Mira aquí.- le señaló Isabella.

Carl se acercó y vió el Inator de Doof.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Ayer Doofenshmirtz quiso activar su Inator para lanzar una onda expansiva que convirtiese a todo el área de los tres estados en malvada.- explicó Isabella.- Pero lo detuve a muy justo tiempo.

-E hiciste un excelente trabajo.- le reconoció Carl.

-No del todo... Mira, dale zoom a esta zona.

El ayudante en prácticas cogió el ratón y mediante unos tecleos acercó la cámara al punto señalado.

-No puede ser...- murmuró Carl.

En la imagen se veía el Inator de Doofenshmirtz disparando un solo rayo hacía un punto desconocido.

-Cuando destruí la máquina, se debió sobrecargar y la onda expansiva se transformó en un rayo único y potente.-razonó Isabella sujetándose el mentón. -La maldad se acumuló y debió crear un rayo maligno perfecto.

-Pues espero que no haya dado a ningún civil inocente...- se preocupó Carl.

Isabella cayó en la cuenta. Ahora lo entendía todo. Y el culpable solo era Doofenshmirtz, de modo accidental, pero era él. La chica se fue corriendo de allí apurada.

-¡¿Adónde vas agente I?!- preguntó Carl viendo como había salido corriendo.

-¡A solucionar cuentas con Doofenshmirtz!- chilló furiosa.

-¡No, tienes prohibido ir a luchar!- exclamó perseguiéndola para detenerla.

Isabella llegó a su aerodeslizador y se marchó rapidamente a través de un pasadizo. Carl observó impotente como se alejaba.

-Tenía que vigilarme ella a mi, no yo a ella. Cuando Monogram se enteré le caerá una buena por desobedecerle.

Isabella aceleraba furiosa hacia Malvado Doofenshmirtz S.L. Se las iba a pagar muy caras, por su culpa ahora sus amigos la odiaban y querían acabar con ella. Pues antes ella acabaría con el doctor.

-Espera un momento, Doofenshmirtz tiene un mando para controlar a las víctimas, si lo activase sería mi fín definitivamente. Tengo que conseguir ese mando como sea.- se dijo a sí misma mientras llegaba al edificio de su enemigo. La agente saltó del aerodeslizador y cayó en la terraza de Doof.

-Ajá, Isabella la preadolescente te esperaba.- saludó Doofenshmirtz saliendo tan alegre del interior de su apartamento.- Ven, acompañame y sientate ahí.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa uno enfrente de otro. El doctor parecía muy tranquilo.

-Hoy no he hecho ningún Inator.- habló despreocupado.-Pero porque he tenido una idea mejor. Verás, ayer despues de que te fueras, me metí en mi apartamento resignado y decidí encender el ordenador para entretenerme. ¿Sabías qué todos mis Inators tienen un dispositivo que indica su número de disparos y si resultó exitoso o no? Pues ayer, asombrado ví, que mi Conviertetodoenmalvadinator había conseguido efectuar un solo disparo antes de explotar. Y como aún tengo el mando de control lo activaré y mi secuaz vendrá hacia a mi. Entonces, te derrotaré de una vez por todas.

Isabella siguió su conversación aburrida, hablaba como si ya supiese que la iba a vencer y esa actitud la sacaba de quicio.

-Y ahora, espera ahí sentada mientras llega mi aliado.- ordenó mientras sacaba el mando para apretar el botón de control. Isabella lo vió y desesperada se abalanzó hacia él, Doof cayó al suelo y el mando se le escapó de las manos. No permitiría que él controlase a sus amigos jamás.

-¿Pero que haces? Dame un poco de ventaja que siempre pierdo. ¿Acaso te preocupa quién pueda aparecer?- se quejó Doof levantandose.

La chica corrió hacia el mando para cogerlo y destruirlo. Se agachó y lo cogió, alzó el brazo para tirarlo y romperlo, cuando alguien se lo quita de sus manos.

Doof se balanceó con una liana que ni el mismo sabía de donde había sacado mientras agarraba el mando.

-No Isabella la preadolescente, hoy lo conseguiré.

Isabella cogió una silla y se la lanzó enfadada. Doof pudo esquivar por pura suerte pero la liana cedió bajo su peso y cayó haciendo que el mando saltase a los aires. La chica corrió para cogerlo al vuelo pero de repente algo la atrapó y cayó al suelo. Isabella miró sus pies, un brazo mecánico la tenía sujeta.

Doof cogío el mando y se dispuso a apretar el botón.

-¡NO!- gritó Isabella desesperada. La chica agarró el barzo mecánico y lo rompió con una fuerza sobrehumana. Se levantó del suelo y saltó hacia Doof para embestirlo. Los dos cayeron al suelo. Isabella buscó el mando y observó con horror que tenía un botón iluminado señal de que Doof lo había conseguido.

Estaba perdida.

* * *

Lunes, siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos, bye! (no tengo tiempo a nada, al final gané las elecciones)

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	8. Chapter 8

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Isabella retrocedió sin saber que hacer, ahora que Doofenshmirtz tenía el control de sus amigos nadie sería consciente de lo que pasaría. Doof se levantó del suelo como si nada.

-Bien, Isabella la preadolescente, ¿era necesario ser tan brusca? ¡Pues que sepas que te vas a enterar en cuanto lleguen mis secuaces!- gritó señalando la puerta. Paso un minuto de silencio.

-Bueno, quizás tendría que haber pulsado antes el botón porque no se a cuanta distancia esta mi compinche, sí, quizás tarde un poco.

Isabella se quedó mirandolo con cara fastidiada. Ni bien sabe hacer el mal. Pero le dió igual, se las iba a pagar muy caras atreverse a manipular a sus amigos. La chica empezó a caminar hacia él lista para extinguirlo.

-¿Qué pasa Isabella la preadolescente?- preguntó el doctor viendo que se acercaba su enemiga. Isabella le hizo una seña de que se bajase. Doof curioso se puso a su altura. La chica ni corta ni perezosa le propinó un potente golpe en la nariz. El doctor calló hacia atrás tambaleante.

-Debería haberlo previsto...- murmuró para si mismo mientras se masajeaba la nariz.-¿Quieres pelea? Pues vas a ver.

Heinz se puso en pie de un salto y cogió una palanca. Isabella vió venir hacia ella enfurecido al doctor. Doofenshmirtz alzó la barra de acero y se dispuso a atacar a la agente con ella. La chica paro la barra con sus manos justo a tiempo. Estuvieron forcejeando unos segundos interminables hasta que Isabella se apartó, haciendo que la barra chocase en el suelo. La chica retrocedió unos pasos conteniendo un grito de dolor. Se había olvidado de su esguince.

"Rayos, no puedo usar mi brazo izquierdo o corro el peligro de romperlo" Pensó para sí la agente.

Isabella giró la cabeza, Doof estaba enfrente suya preparado para asestarle otro golpe. La chica se agachó rapidamente y Heinz erró el golpe perdiendo el equilibrio con el impulso, tropezó con Isabella y cayó al suelo. Esta aprovechó para cogerle la palanca y atizarle, Doof la vió tirado aún en el suelo, cogió fuerzas y le dió una patada en el estómago a su enemiga mandandola hacia atrás. Isabella chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo. En ese momento, unas anillas cogieron las manos de Isabella impidiendo que se moviese.

Doof se levantó sonriendo maligno.

-¡Jajaja! No te esperabas esta trampa de última hora, ¿verdad?- dijo perverso mientras se dirigía hacia ella.- Ahora ya solo es cuestión de esperar a que llegue mi secuaz malvado.

Isabella forcejeó bruscamente para soltarse pero estaba muy agarrada y le impedía cualquier movimiento. El doctor se sentó tranquilo en una silla a esperar.

En ese instante la puerta del apartamento se rompe dejando una humareda a su paso.

-¡Mi puerta! ¡Otra vez no!- se quejó Heinz viendo el estropicio.

Cinco figuras dieron un paso adelante decididas. La chica intentó soltarse de sus amarras, si la viesen la descubrirían como agente secreto pero le fue imposible, Isabella observó con horror que habían llegado, y no era muy fantástico estar a su merced. Si la dejaron mal antes, peor ahora que no podría defenderse. Doofenshmirtz los vió y echó una cara extrañada.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Ahora hay niños exploradores? ¿Y pretenden vender galletitas a portazos?- gritó Doof.

Phineas giró su cabeza.

-¿Y tú se supones que eres nuestro líder?- preguntó indiferente mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Ehhh, ¿vosotros sois mis secuaces? Pensaba que solo había dado a una persona. Bueno, cinco mejor que uno.- contestó el doctor.- ¡Espera un momento! ¿No te conozco?

Preguntó señalando a Perry, que ahora estaba a dos patas y tenía un pañuelo de topos negros en la cabeza.

-¡Grrrr!- gruñó molesto.

-Vale, no es para ponerse así.- contestó Heinz.

-Menos humos, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? Para algo nos has llamado, ¿no?- exclamó Phineas despectivo.

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Veis a Isabella la preadolescente? Cogedla y traedmela aquí.- ordenó señalándola. El grupo se giró hacia la chica. Isabella tragó saliva, esto no iba nada bien. Phineas sonrió malicioso al ver a su querida "amiga". El pelirrojo hizo una seña y Buford y Baljeet se dirigieron hacia ella, le soltaron las anillas y la cogieron de los brazos para evitar que se moviese.

-Bien, aquí la tiene Doof.- dijo Phineas.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Déjadla ir.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Phineas.

-Ya está, hoy la derroté. Puede irse y venir a luchar mañana.- dijo Doof sonriente.

-¿Para eso nos llamas? ¿Para que se vaya de rositas?- preguntó Phineas enfadado.- ¿Y tú te consideras malvado?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la precipite por el balcón?- bromeó Heinz.-Oye, creo que tú eres demasiado malo, chico.

El pelirrojo lo miró con odio, apretó un puño y sin remordimientos le asestó un puñetazo tremendo en su cara. Doof no se esperó esa ofensiva y cayó desmayado al suelo.

Phineas se giró hacia donde Isabella.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros…

Isabella miró preocupada a sus amigos. Phineas se puso cara a cara con ella.

-Vaya, vaya, así que eres un agente secreto, por eso desaparecías todos los días. ¿Por qué nos no lo dijiste? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros...- comentó Phineas sereno.

-Ya no.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-No debiste volver García.- soltó señalándola.

-No me llames García, mi nombre es Isabella, ¡Flynn!- contestó la agente mirandolo un poco enfadada a los ojos.

-Ya sabes lo que te espera, ¿verdad?- dijo ignorando el comentario de la chica.

-Venderé cara mi piel.- manifestó Isabella.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó el pelirrojo asombrado.

La agente, de imprevisto, dió un par de codazos a Baljeet y Buford haciendo que la soltasen, la chica aprovechó su libertad y atacó a Phineas, le dió un pequeño golpe en la mejilla temiendo hacerle daño. El pelirrojo retrocedió hacia atrás gemiendo y cayó al suelo.

-¡Phineas!- gritó Isabella.-¿Estás bien?

Preguntó preocupada ofreciendole la mano izquierda.

-Nunca cambiarás...- Phineas cogió su brazo y la lanzó hacia atrás. Isabella se desplomó en el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor aguantándose el brazo. Phineas se levantó sonriente pérfido del suelo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó socarrón.- Parece que tengas algo mal en ese brazo.

Phineas sacó la carpeta con los datos del agente I y se la enseñó.

-¿Ves? Ahora sabemos todo sobre ti, gracias a Perry.

-¡Eso es confidencial!- se quejó la chica.

-Pues ya no. ¿Y sabes cúal es tu peor debilidad?- le preguntó Phineas.- Qué eres débil, ¿viste como me ayudaste cuando fingí que me hiciste daño? No eres capaz de hacer daño a tus amigos, y eso te pierde.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos. Tenía razón, no es capaz de dañar a sus amigos y nunca lo sería. Pero eso no la hacía débil.

-Yo no soy débil.- contestó poniéndose en pie.

-Si lo eres.

-¡No!

-Pues pégame.- ordenó Phineas poniendose enfrente suya, a muy pocos centímetros de su cara. Isabella se quedó parada sin romper el vínculo visual.

-Eso pensaba... Pero yo si puedo.- Phineas levantó el brazo y le dió un golpe en la cara tirándola hacia atrás. Isabella cayó de espaldas sin quejarse tan siquiera.-¡Venga, lucha conmigo!

-Este no eres tú Phineas...- murmuró tapando el rasguño de su rostro.- No lucharé contra ti, no quiero hacerte daño.

El pelirrojo quedó estático.

* * *

Este capítulo me quedó mas cortito quelos demás, pero bueno, el próximo lo subiré o mañana mismo ya (cosa que dudo mucho) o el viernes porque este jueves es festivo y no puedo. Sí no lo subí ayer fue porque se me colgó el ordenador así que lo siento. Ok, ¿qué pasará ahora que Doofenshmirtz está fuera de combate con nuestros amigos? ¿Podrá Isabella recuperar a sus amigos? No duden en dejar reviews :D

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, linchamientos?

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


	9. Chapter 9

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

-¡Exigo que luches conmigo!- ordenó Phineas molesto.

-No lo haré.-Se negó Isabella levantándose.- No puedo razonar contigo y es absurdo seguir con esto. Yo me voy.

La agente se dirigió caminando hacia la puerta para marcharse pero algo la obstaculizó.

-¡Grrr!- gruñó Perry saltando enfrente ella .

-¿Adónde pensabas ir?- preguntó Phineas.

Isabella se paró y giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Me vais a retener?- preguntó desafiante.

-Bingo.- afirmó el triángulo malicioso.

-Pues ya veremos.

La chica empezó a correr hacia la terraza, Ferb se le interpuso en el camino, pero ágil dio un salto y pasó por encima de él limpiamente. La agente aterrizó hábilmente pero frenó derrapando al ver a Baljeet y Buford impidiéndole la salida por la terraza. Isabella se giró lentamente hacia el otro lado. Phineas estaba al frente con un puño cerrado en posición de ataque.

-No tienes escapatoria.- exclamó Phineas.- Ya eres nuestra.

El pelirrojo lanzó su puño y golpeó fuertemente a la chica en su frente. Isabella retrocedió bruscamente mientras intentaba situarse. Pero en ese momento Baljeet le dio una patada en la espada que la hizo avanzar de nuevo hacia delante. Ferb aprovechó la distración y le propinó un gancho en la barriga. La chica se echó hacia delante dolorida y gritando sin parar. Cayó de rodillas sujetándose el abdomen fuertemente mientras chillaba. Buford se benefició de su momento de debilidad y le dio un potente codazo en el cuello. La agente se desplomó en el suelo sin remedio mientras agonizaba en su tortura.

Isabella se tumbó sobre un lado con dificultad viendo todo borroso. Vió unas cinco figuras moviéndose a cámara lenta sobre ella. Uno con cabeza de triángulo se acercó a ella sonriendo maligno y le pisó su brazo izquierdo sin piedad. La agente empezó a apretar los dientes del dolor que tenía, empezaba a ver todo nublado y negro, sus oídos pitaban sin cesar y no le dejaban escuchar con claridad.

El sujeto levantó el pie, Isabella sintió un pequeño alivio después de todo. Este se agachó y miró cara a cara a la chica y le susurró dulcemente:

-¡Felices sueños!

La figura pelirroja se levantó, alzó un pie y lo último que vió Isabella fue verlo ir rápidamente hacia su cara.

Oscuridad…

Isabella abrió los párpados lentamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía entumecido todo su cuerpo, estaba tumbada en una especie de camilla, pero bastante incómoda. En cuanto recobró el conocimiento miró a los lados.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó una voz.

La chica giró la cabeza y vió a sus amigos viéndola con aspecto malvado. Isabella intentó reaccionar y huir pero no fue capaz.

-No intentes huir, tus extremidades están sujetas por unos brazaletes.- explicó Phineas.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer?- preguntó enfadada mientras se revolvía.

-¿Ves eso?- formuló el pelirrojo señalando al frente de la chica.

La agente vió una máquina enorme apuntando hacia ella.

-Este es el Inator de Doof para convertir a la gente en malvada, lo reconstruímos de nuevo. Tú no nos sirves como persona de bien pero siendo malvada nos harías un mejor servicio.- explicó Phineas.- Únete a mi, Isabella, juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas.

-¡Me niego!-gritó la chica con todas sus fuerzas.- Ni aunque tú me lo pidieses lucharía junto al mal.

Phineas frunció el ceño con odio.

-Pues me da igual, porque no tienes otra opción.

Phineas pulsó un botón del aparato y este empezó a cargarse. Isabella peleó por zafarse de sus cadenas pero era demasiado duras. Mientras el grupo observaba ansioso que llegase el momento. Entonces…

¡ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO!

¡LECHE, CACAO, AVELLANAS Y ÁZUCAR!

¡NOCILLAAA!

¡FÍN ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO!

Isabella ya lo veía todo perdido cuando ocurrió algo inesperado para todos.

Una sombra apareció en el techo rauda. La chica vió que caía hacia ella y se asustó pensando que se le derrumbaría encima. Pero esta aterrizó impecablemente posando los pies a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- preguntaron todos sobresaltados. El sujeto cogió las anillas que sujetaban los brazos de Isabella y las arrancó sin vacilar. Cogió las que sujetaban los pies e hizo lo mismo.

-Escapa…- ordenó la sombra agachándose cerca a la chica.

Cogió bruscamente a Isabella de la camiseta y la lanzó lejos hacia el suelo para evitar que el rayo la alcanzase. La sombra miró apresurada hacia los lados y tan rápido como había llegado se fue por el techo. El Inator se disparó pero erró el tiro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Phineas boquiabierto mirando al techo.

Isabella se estaba deslizando lentamente sin llamar la atención de los chicos. Perry se dio la vuelta y la vió intentando huir.

-¡Grrrr!- gruñó señalándola.

-¿Eh?- se preguntó el pelirrojo.- ¡Ah, sí! A ella.

El grupo empezó a perseguirla, la chica viendo lo que se le venía encima miró al alrededor deseperada y vió una puerta abierta. Se lanzó a ella rápidamente y se encerró dentro. No tardó mucho en escuchar los golpeteos insistentes desde fuera.

-¿Dónde me metí?- se preguntó la agente. Miró a su alrededor y vió que estaba en el trastero.- Genial…

La chica empezó a pensar como podría escapar pues en breve tirarían la puerta. Se sentó en el suelo para reflexionar unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasó ahí fuera? ¿Quién era esa sombra? ¿Por qué me ayudo?- Isabella intentó recordar la cara de su salvador.- A ver, no le pude ver la cara, llevaba un sombrero que se la tapaba pero su ropa era, era… Creo que llevaba una camiseta a rayas. Mmm, es extraño pero su voz me resultó muy conocida.

Un ruído enorme la sacó de su trance. La puerta estaba a punto de ceder.

-¡Oh, no!- Isabella miró a todos los lados rápidamente buscando una salida.- ¡Ajá!

Vió un conducto un poco mas arriba que su posición y se metió por el en un instante. La puerta rompió finalmente y Phineas entró en pose de acción.

-No está…- murmuró. Inspeccionó la habitación de arriba abajo y vió la trampilla.- Vosotros quedaos aquí, yo me encargo de esto.

Phineas se coló por el conducto mientras el grupo lo esperaba.

Una rejilla saltó por los aires debido al impulso de una patada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Isabella saliendo del conducto de ventilación. Todo estaba oscuro pero el lugar era inmenso porque resonaba un eco. Camino unos pasos para ubicarse pero apenas se veía nada.

-¡Te cogí!- Phineas saltó del conducto y de un codazo envió a la chica unos pasos atrás. Isabella chocó con una cosa retrocediendo y algo empezó a moverse.

La agente cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaba, se encontraba en el tejado de Doofenshmirtz y este se estaba empezando a abrir porque había accionado la palanca que lo movía. Una luz lo embargó todo cegando a los dos chicos que se encontraban allí.

Isabella notó una brisilla. Estaba a aquella altura enfrentándose a su mejor amigo.

-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, ¿no crees?- dijo Phineas.- Porque no luchas conmigo y acabamos con esto de una vez.

-No lucharé contigo, Phineas.- se negó.

El pelirrojo se abalanzó igualmente contra la chica e intentó pegarle pero esta esquivaba todos sus golpes.

-Ya te dije que no te pegaría.- dijo Isabella esquivando la última ofensa.

-¡Cobarde!- gritó Phineas intentando alcanzarla.

Isabella hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y siguió esquivando ataques, pero se estaba cansando. Phineas, frustado por no ser capaz de llegar a ella, cogió impulso irritado y le dio un puñetazo certero en el pecho. Isabella cayó de espaldas arrastrandonse por el suelo muy cerca del precipicio. Phineas se acercó a ella.

-Si no quieres estar conmigo… ¡No estarás con nadie!- gritó furioso.

El pelirrojo le dio una patada e Isabella cayó por el borde.

Listo, e aquí l capítulo de hoy. Dos avisos:

A esta historia le quedan muy poquito.

No subiré capítulos la semana que viene porque tengo un montón de éxamenes, así que a esperar.

Bien, ¿qué pasará ahora con Isabella? ¿Y quién sería esa figura misteriosa que la salvó de su malvado futuro? La última pregunta vais a tener que esperar un buen tiempo para descubrirla. Ahora reviews:

FanPhineasyFerb2011: ¿Me odias? Jajaja. Respecto al Phinbella, no sé, ¿A qué consideras tú Phinbella? Tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo. (Pero que mala soy, peor que Doof, Buajajaja).

gphinbella93: ¿Qué tal el nivel? Creo que este me salió mejor que los anteriores, bueno, los lectores dirán.

Bien, Gallegorrinco fuera, ¡paz!


	10. Chapter 10

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "swampy" Marsh.

* * *

-Al fín... No mas Isabella García-Shapiro.- murmuró Phineas alejandose del lugar.

-¡No! ¡Todavía no te has deshecho de mí!- gritó Isabella.

El pelirrojo se giró sorprendido y allí la vió. Suspendida en el aire mientras se agarraba dificultosamente al borde con sus dos manos, a la par que sonreía desafiante.

-Pero mira que eres terca. ¿No ves que todo ha acabado? Yo gano, tú pierdes. Es el final.- dijo Phineas mientras la miraba.

-Puede que ganases la batalla, pero la guerra no terminó.- proclamó la chica mientras intentaba subir al piso.

-¡Quieta!- chilló el pelirrojo mientras le pisaba fuertemente un mano. Isabella tuvo que quitar la mano de dolor y cuando se dió cuenta estaba colgando malamente a punto de caer.

-No lo hagas, Phineas.- suplicó ella viendo que todo se empezaba a presentar muy mal.

El chico posó su pie en la única mano que aguantaba a la chica y empezó a presionar mientras sonreía malévolo.

-N-no me lo puedo creer, el único niño al que realmente amé en toda mi vida y ahora está a punto de dejarme caer por un edifico.- confesó mientras bajaba la cabeza resignada al notar que su mano empezaba a ceder.

Phineas dejó de ejercer presión y la miró extrañado.

-¿A quién le hablas? Solo estamos tú y yo aquí.- preguntó inocente el muchacho.

Isabella alzó la cabeza impresionada.

-No me lo puedo creer. Aún despues de haberte convertido en el mayor genio malvado del mundo sigues siendo un inocentón.- exclamó la agente alegre.-¡Todavía queda algo de Phineas en ti!

-¿Qué? ¡No! El viejo Phineas ha muerto.- negó enfadado mientras volvía a pisar su mano fuertemente.

-¡No es verdad y lo sabes! Tú no eres malvado Phineas, no dejes que el mal te controle. Vuelve a ser aquel tierno y adorable chico al que tanto quiero.- suplicó Isabella.

-¡No, no, no!- chillaba Phineas mientras se empezaba a sujetar la cabeza intentando ignorar sus palabras.

-¡Sí, vuelve conmigo, con nosotros!- gritó Isabella con todas sus fuerzas.

Phineas intentaba rechazar sus palabras pero sin poder evitarlo empezó a recordar...

**Flashback**

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Eh, tú!

-¡Isabella, no!

-¡Deja a mis amigos en paz!

-Claro, tengo que conseguir mi...no distinguirías algo mono ni aunque te mordiese las piernas... Insignias.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-¡No! ¡Que no vas a disfrutar de esta preciosa puesta de sol!

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Lo hemos conseguido, qué pasada!

-¡Sois increíbles!

**Fín de Flashback**

-¡Isabella!- gritó Phineas como despertando de un largo trance.

-¡Socorro, me resbalo!- chilló Isabella mientras su mano cedía. Su cuerpo empezó a descender sin encontrar lugar donde apoyarse mientras la chica gritaba.

-¡Te cogí!

Isabella notó como se balanceaba bruscamente. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Phineas la cogió justo a tiempo por un brazo mientras le sonreía.

-¡Has vuelto!- exclamó mientras su boca sonreía lo máximo que podía alcanzar.

-¿Acaso es que me fui?- rió alegre mientras la ayudaba a subir.- Isabella, yo... Siento mucho haberte pegado y haber estado a punto de tirarte por un edificio.

-No fue culpa tuya, fue el Inator de Doofenshmirtz peroal fín todo ha pasado...-dijo Isabella contenta.

Phineas la abrazó fuertemente temiendo soltarla.

-Perdón... -murmuró.

La chica se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y le devolvió el abrazo encantada, pero algo interrumpió tan tierno momento.

-¡Ahí están!- gritó Baljeet señalandolos.

-¡Oh, no!- chilló horrorizada Isabella retrocediendo. Allí estaban los que faltaban, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford y Perry. Y no venían muy contentos que digamos.

-A por ella.- ordenó Buford. El grupo empezó a acercarse amenazante pero algo los detuvo.

-¡No le toqueis un solo pelo a esta chica u os la vereis conmigo!- exclamó Phineas poniendose delante de ella protegiendola.

-¿Pero que haces? Tú no tienes resistencia para aguantar un solo enfrentamiento contra ellos.- le susurró Isabella .

-Me da igual. No permitiré que te hagan daño de ninguna de las maneras.- proclamó el pelirrojo.

-Apártate Phineas, no vamos a por ti, vamos a por ella.- gritó Baljeet enfadado.

-¡No!

-¿Te volviste de los buenos? Da igual, hazte a un lado campanilla, esto no va contigo.- ordenó Buford.- ¿Recuerdas que estabamos enfadados con ella?

-No, no estamos enfadados con ella, nunca lo estuvimos. Es el mal que os ciega, chicos. Vosotros no sois malos, dejad esos rencores estúpidos de lado y volvamos a divertirnos como antes.- dijo sonriente Phineas.

Pasó un minuto de silencio interminable.

-Sí vale, me parece bien.- comentó lacónico Ferb mientras se ponía al lado del pelirrojo.

-Hermano, volviste.- se alegró Phineas.

-Sí bueno, el mal no va conmigo.

-¡Oh! ¿Tú tambien, Ferb? Qué decepción.- exclamó Baljeet.

-Tengo mates...- canturreó Phineas divertido mientras le ensseñaba un libro de trigonometría.

-¡Qué se vaya el mal a paseo!- gritó mientras cogía el libro y empezaba a hojearlo rapidamente.

-¿Queso, Buford?- preguntó el pelirrojo enseñandole uno que nadie sabía de donde lo había sacado.

-¡Queso!- chilló mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos y lo zampaba de un bocado.

-Al fín todos juntos de nuevo.- gritó feliz el pelirrojo abrazándolos a todos.

En ese momento, un ornitorrinco saltó a la cara de Isabella rompiendo el momento.

-¡Ahhhhh!¡Quitadmelo, quitadmelo!- chilló corriendo en círculos.

-¡Oh, sí! Nos olvidamos de Perry.-comentó Phineas tranquilo sacandoselo de la cara.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por suerte no me hizo daño.-confirmó mas tranquila.

El ornitorrinco saltó de los brazos de su amo y retrocedió desconfiado mientras gruñía enfadado. Phineas intentó acercarse pero este no le dejaba.

-Perry, ¿qué maneras son esas?- preguntó Isabella acercandose a él.

-Para Isabella o te atacará.-advirtió el pelirrojo.

-Perry, recuerda que tú luchas contra el mal.- le dijo la chica agachándose y cogiendole el hombro amistosamente.

El monotrema la miró dubitativo y esta asintió como confirmandole algo. Perry sonrió, se quitó el pañuelo y puso su sombrero.

-Eso es. Ahora si estamos al completo.- anunció Isabella.

-Sí, y nosotros sentimos mucho, ya sabes... Haberte pegado y todo eso.- se disculpó Baljeet.

-No pasa nada, fui yo quién os gritó.- manifestó la agente.

-Ya está, ya está. Lo que importa es que todo vuelve a ser normal. Bueno, todo no. Queda eso de que nos expliqueis porque sois agentes secretos.-dijo Phineas.

Isabella y Perry se miraron mutuamente preocupados y despues miraron al grupo de amigos con una sonrisa culpable.

-Sí, ya, es una larga, razonable y tranquila explicación.- rió Isabella inquieta.

-Tenemos tiempo...- comentó Phineas.

-Pues verás, nosotros...

-¡BANDAI!- gritó Doof balanceándose en una liana mientras sujetaba una pistola sádico.

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Ahora vereis mocosos!- chilló loco mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

-¡Doof no!- exclamó Isabella viendo sus intenciones.

El doctor disparó su pistola y de ella brotó un rayo verde que tiró a los cuatro chicos al suelo.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?- gritó la chica acercandose a ellos.

Doofenshmirtz cayó al lado de su enemiga con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿No es obvio? Le dí con mi pistola de rayos. ¡Jajaja, les dejé K.O!

-¿K.O? ¿Solo estan desmayados? ¿Sin dolor?- preguntó extrañada comprobando que aún respiraban.

-Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? Tengo una hija, no pretenderás que le haga daño a unos niños.- exclamó ofendido el doctor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-En media horita se despertaran como de un profundo sueño.

-¿Un... un profundo sueño?- comentó Isabella cogiendose el mentón pensativa.

-Sí, así es. Bueno, ya no tengo tiempo, nos vemos mañana. Maldita seas Isabella la preadolescente.

Heinz se metió en su apartamento dejando solos a Isabella y a Perry, del que ni siquiera notó su presencia. Pasó un minuto de silencio sin saber que hacerse.

-Bien, necesitamos dos aerodeslizadores.

El ornitorrinco silbó y al instante aparecieron un par de los vehículos mencionados. Perry cargó a Buford y Baljeet en uno y arrancó su deslizador preparado para irse. Isabella cogió a Phineas y a Ferb y los subió al suyo. Los dos agentes arrancaron al instante dejando Pérfido Doofenshmirtz S.L.

-Uhm... Un sueño...- meditaba Isabella mientras observaba a sus amigos.

Poco despues llegaron a la agencia secreta. Perry se movía nervioso porque no sabía que decirle a los chicos sobre su condición de agente secreto. En cambio su compañera estaba tranquila sentada en el suelo con aspecto reflexivo.

-Perry... ¿Y si le hacemos creer que todo fue un sueño?- preguntó al aire la chica mientras lo miraba.

El ornitorrinco dejó de moverse y pensó sobre su propuesta. No era mala idea y así no los reubicarían. El monotrema asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Genial, pero hay un problema. Siguen teniendo esas ropas de malote, si se ven así sabrán que todo pasó realmente.

Perry se quedó pensativo un momento y rapidamente se iluminó, se fue corriendo a una habitación contigua y trajo un cañón móvil, parecido al de los soldados pero de color violeta.

-Ese es... el CambiaRopinator.

Perry aisintió y cambió un modulador a "normal" y se dispuso a atizarles con el invento.

-¡Espera!- gritó Isabella.- Si piensan qu todo fue un sueño... Ellos no me habrán perdonado y seguirán enfadados conmigo.

Perry la miró triste, y le pasó el cañón dejandole elegir el destino de ellos dos.

-Tienes razón, ¿de que serviría que lo recordasen si nos reubicarían? No es justo que te arrastre conmigo. Si están enfadados conmigo es culpa mía, no tuya.

Disparó a los chicos y al instante lucían sus ropas de siempre.

-Perfecto.

Isabella y Perry subieron con los chicos a través del elevador y salieron por una puerta oculta del árbol al jardín Flynn-Fletcher. Dejaron a los amigos en el suelo y se sentaron a esperar, no sin antes haberse quitado los sombreros. Poco tiempo despues los chicos despertaron confundidos.

-Menudo sueño mas raro he tenido. Nos volvíamos malvado, un farmacéutico, y un ornitorrinco espía... balbuceaba Phineas desorientado.

-Yo tambien soñé lo mismo.- comentó Baljeet.

-Y yo.- dijo Buford.

Ferb alzó el pulgar.

-¿Hemos tenido el mismo sueño todos?- se preguntó Phineas.- ¡Pero como mola!

En ese momento el pelirrojo se fijó en que Isabella estaba allí.

-Ah, hola Isabella. ¿Hace mucho que llevas ahí?- preguntó inocente.

-Yo sí, mas o menos... Me preocupé al veros tirados en el suelo.- tartamudeó temiendo de como puidesen reaccionar.

-Bah, seguro que nos echamos una cabezadita sin darnos cuenta e increíblemente soñamos todos lo mismo.- comentó alegre mientras se dirigía con los demás a su casa.- ¿Te vienes?

-¿No estais enfadados conmigo?- preguntó extrañada Isabella.

-Ummm, no, ¿y vosotros?

-No...- contestaron al unísono Ferb, Buford y Baljeet.

-Por alguna razón, ya no sentimos odio en nuestro cuerpo, es más, me alegro de que estes aquí, es como si hubiesemos vivido una aventura que nos juntó todavía mas y estrechó nuestra amistad.- dijo contento Phineas.-Suena un poco tonto pero ese sueño me hizo ver muchas cosas.

-¡Ah, bueno! Genial.- exclamó alegre Isabella viendo que ya no tenían razones para odiarla.-¿Entramos?

Perry vió como el grupo de amigos entraba al interior del hogar y no pudo evitar sonreir. Ahora sí, que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Isabella acabó el día muy contenta pero había algo que la inquietaba. ¿Quién fue ese ser que la salvó de su malvado destino? ¿Por qué lo hizo?Tenía la sensación de que lo conocía, pero ese sombreo le impedió ver su cara con claridad. Esa camiseta a rayas le sonaba de algo pero no caía en la cuenta. Isabella tubo la extraña sensación de que volvería a encontrarse con ese extraño personaje tarde o temprano. Pero había algo de él que no olvidaría jamás...

Su sombrero Fedora.

* * *

E aquí se acabó la historia, pero tranquilos, las aventuras de esta agente tan curiosa no acaban aquí. Eso sí, no publicaré en un tiempo porque tengo que desarrollar las nuevas historias que tengo pensadas. Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia, sobretodo a gphinbella93, un gran amigo de estos lares y con buenísimos fics.

Ok, se me acaba en tiempo así que...

Gallegorrinco fuera, paz!


End file.
